The present invention relates to the reduction of emissions from Ocean Going Vessels (OGVs), and more particularly to a system for capturing and processing emissions from OGVs in the vicinity of a port.
A substantial quantity of pollutants are produced by burning fuel in OGVs. The pollutants produced when an engine burns bunker an/or diesel fuel is a complex mixture of thousands of gases and fine particles, commonly known as soot, which contains more than forty toxic air contaminates. These contaminates include arsenic, benzene, and formaldehyde along with other ozone-forming pollutants that are components of smog and acid rain, such as carbon dioxide (CO2), sulphur dioxide (SO2), and nitrogen oxides (NOx). An OGV may create and exhaust as much NOx as 12,500 automobiles or as an oil refinery, and thus is a substantial health risk to port workers and residents of surrounding communities, and may physically damage structures and equipment.